Harry's Changes
by gaylordmorpheusassmuffin
Summary: Voldemort beleives he is going to be killed by Aurors and he not will be alive for much longer so he decides to clone himself. As he desperatly searches for a human to plant his clone in he runs in to a couple named the Potters. He magically plants the cl


A/N: Ok, this is my first fan fiction so be gentle on me. excited noises and dance moves My first fic! I've gotten pretty good feedback on this story from my friends and I have also smack dab in the middle of writing a romance to let off some steam. While I was writing this chapter I was watching the passion of the Christ so please don't be offended by the strong hatred.

Im gonna rate this PG-13, for language and some drug use later on.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, so don't sue me, alas, all u would get would be me lone laptop and a cuppa green tea.

Summary: Voldemort beleives he is going to be killed by Aurors and he not will be alive for much longer so he decides to clone himself. As he desperatly searches for a human to plant his clone in he runs in to a couple named the Potters. He magically plants the clone in the woman and 1 year later Harry Potter is born. But on his 16th birthday Harry still doesnt know about his past and he starts feeling some strange things...

««««««««««««««««««««««««

"Stun them, hurry Georgia! Stun them now!" The voices echoed off the lonely brick walls as Voldemort dashed down the alleyway, Lucius and his cronies Crabbe and Goyle struggling to keep up. 'Dammit!' Voldemort thought to himself. As they turned the corner Voldemort pulled his wand from his pocket and evaporated into thin air.

The next moment Voldemort reappeared in his old mansion hideaway. Seconds later Malfoy appeared and them Crabbe and Goyle. "Fuck them all." said Malfoy right away. "Just let them fuck themselves out of their minds, Ugh, shit, don't worry my lord, we managed three." Voldemort scowled at him. If he only knew, stupid Malfoy, that killing the innocent no longer mattered. That now there was barely hope. He needed a motive, he needed a way to come back. He'd sat for hours on end trying to figure a way to survive, to kill, to murder the bastards that deserved to die. Not him. Voldemort fell to his knees shaking in hatred untold. He needed a way to stay alive. He knew, eventually, they would kill him, those fucking Aurors under Dumbledore's command! Bastards! He spat on the ground. Malfoy looked up from the crackling flames of the fire warming their cold sweaty bodies and sighed. "Is there anything I can get you, my lord, anything at all?" "No Malfoy, that will not be necessary." Voldemort trudged up the regal mahogany staircase. The environment of this house was killing him. He could feel himself dying, but that was not important. He needed to think. He walked up to the tallest turret in his pathetic excuse of a place to call home. He pondered. There had to be a way, there had to be. He paced the room for hours until he could see the sun rising in the distance and he could hear the sheep in the pastures below. He watched them, so vulnerable as they sat in the grass lounging, not aware of anything around them. Then he spotted the mother sheep trudging along toward its fellows. It was pregnant. It suddenly stopped in its own path, crouched down and lay on its side, heaving. 'What is happening?' Voldemort thought to himself. Other sheep surrounded the mother. He couldn't see. A sudden burst of anger overpowered him. With a violent sweep of his hand the bystander sheep flew to the slide bleating angrily and in pain. The mother had given birth. Five tiny, squealing little naked sheep lay on the ground gasping for air and rolling left and right adjusting to the light. Voldemort stared as their small fragile bodies writhed in the dewy grass. It was then that he knew. He knew what he would do. He had a plan.

**16 Years Later**

Harry woke gasping for breath and shaking so hard the cold sweat was flying in droplets off his forehead. He had dream unlike any other. In it he had murdered two children, a boy and a girl, but the strangest thing was, in his dream, he'd enjoyed it and he had laughed. He shuddered thing about how graphic his dream was, watching the two mangled children suffer. Today was his birthday. His 16th birthday. But he couldn't concentrate on that right now. He was much too disturbed by his dream. He got out of bed and walked down the dark hallway and down the stairs to get a glass of water. He was still breathing hard. 'What has forced me to have a dream like that?' he wondered to himself staring around the lonely, empty kitchen. He was studying the new "artwork" his aunt had picked up, which were pictures of hogs when he noticed one hog had quite a human-like face with poofy brown hair and a "Happy Birthday" cone shaped hat on.

A/N- Tada, my first chapter! PLZ review! it would mean alot to me to know what u guys think!


End file.
